User talk:PepperSupreme
User talk:PepperSupreme/Archive1; the "Come to chat" era *User talk:PepperSupreme/Archive2; the Gif era *User talk:PepperSupreme/Archive3; the BBF era (block flops forever) *User talk:PepperSupreme/Archive4; the Fading, the Betrayal and the End *Archive5; The Now, The Calmth after Death Let me tell you some things First off, I had said "crap" Crap is not a bad word. It has never been a bad word. It's even allowed in children's cartoons, and plenty of g-rated films. Second, Vampires go all the way back to Ancient Greece . They did not stem from anti-semitism, they already existed. Third, you shouldn't have tried to pull the Phantom Of The Opera is an example crap on me, because I read ''Phantom of the Opera. Eric (The Phantom) was not Jewish, nor implied to be. His villainy stemed from his extreme lonliness due to his deformed face, and the book itself actually criticized how society treat deformed people through what Eric had to go through his entire life. His race and religion are never mentioned. I'm sorry, but your claim is an extremely long stretch, and quoting the Monster High wiki? Really? That article is talking about the films (none of which are faithful adaptions) more than the book. Some of the movies made him Jewish, but the book never did, and the book is where his description came from. Fourth, lots of villains long before most anti-semetic works were able to use hypnotism. Greek Sirens, for example. Just because a couple old anti-semetic novels had Jews able to do so doesn't mean that's the root. Were villains sometimes used as a front for anti-semitism? Yes. Does that make every stereotypical villain based on Jewish stereotypes? No. PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:33, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Good job knowing how to treat new users like idiots, and trusting other wikis as completely reliable sources. PyroGothNerd (talk) 00:02, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Although While I'm here Is there a page for the Night of the Living Moshling's quest? I can't find it, and want to know if it already mentions the parody of Audrey 2 from Little Shop of Horror that can be seen in the first room. PyroGothNerd (talk) 00:04, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Night of the Living Moshilings RE Would I be allowed to leave an image I took in it's gallery? Oh, also, do you guys also list codes for free items? I founda webpage that lists them all. PyroGothNerd (talk) 16:01, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Sorry to bring up last night However, I would still recommend a source for the "anti-semitic" claim. My response was pretty mild compared to how some people get the moment anti-anything is brought up. Perhaps an article on the history of villainous stereotypes? I wouldn't recommend another wiki article, since...well, I've seen people really screw up articles over the years. And don't get me started on everything wrong with Wikipedia's aspergers article. PyroGothNerd (talk) 19:51, January 12, 2016 (UTC) All right, then. Sorry about the misunderstanding of the wiki article. Also, thanks for the clarification. Have a good day. PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:22, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Idea for custom hover-over cursor There is a way to add custom cursors and custom hover-over cursors for a wiki, so I thought I'd provide a transparent image in case you guys might like to do that. Basically thinking have it as a hover-over, so only visible when hovering over a link. PyroGothNerd (talk) 02:16, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :Personally, I hate custom cursors but it would ultimately be up to the community and/or admin team. :::Luke • Talk • Blog::: 16:28, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Hey there Hey there Pepper, how is the wiki going? Maurice.136 (talk) 16:40, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Hello Pep, Does anyone use this wiki that much anymore, cause last time I was on here it was booming but i have looked through and it is a little scarce. Gazelle Gazebo Gazelle Gazebo (talk) 04:37, July 2, 2016 (UTC) --P.S-- Chatty's back... Gazelle Gazebo (talk) 04:41, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Thank ya for thy message. Hope Ross is having fun and enjoying it and this is ChattyVanTalk. Also I would like to ask, is Carwyn (I have always pronounced it as Car-Wayne) and Toast With The Most still on this Wiki. Gazelle Gazebo (talk) 05:03, July 3, 2016 (UTC) P.S There was a chat-moderator who was my best friend on this site but I unfortunately have forgotten his name. Is there somewhere where I am able to obtain the names of chat-moderators. I think he had a Furi, but that is my best guess. :3 Anyway Toodles! Dumb idea I thought of. I just thought of this idea that may be good but dumb aswell but do you think (your opinion) that there should be walkthroughs of each Super Moshi level (walkthrough is playing it or an instructional video on how to complete a certain objective or thing.) No music so you can here characters when they talk and no rules or commentary. Again your opinion and it is a dumb idea but I think it may be a good idea. Feedback would be great. :3 Gazelle Gazebo (talk) 05:21, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Toodles! Sorry for all the messages but the deal with Raffy and that rude kid. Has that been solved yet? Also do you play Geometry Dash because I have an account on it (CrimsonShores), two to be exact (the other one is salamander1red). And last but not least, do you have a Steam Account? Ciao,Gazelle Gazebo (talk) 05:53, July 26, 2016 (UTC) P.S I have also got full marks on my spelling test (not Look, Cover, Write, Check, I mean a real test) and my spelling assessment (and just to tell you I forgot to practice on it :3). CSS Request Hi Pepper, Please apply this code to . It removes the header spacing left by the edit buttons (they've been relocated). .wikia-page-header .header-container { margin-bottom: -3px; } Thanks in advanced, --Dragonleaf t · 14:58, September 29, 2016 (UTC) You Profile pic is genius! SOOO SORRY ABOUT THAT I COULDVE SWORN HE WAS AN ULTRA RARE SOOOOOOOOO SORRY hey i forgot all message mechanics so he goes a bad message i know, when i was on this wiki i contributed nothing, just someone to talk to, nothing, well, nOTHING!!1 its just, i would of liked to contributed something, maybe a full moshling page. just SOMETHING. so i was thinking. if possible, maybe something could be added for me. i know i contributed nothing (this is not helping my case) but i really liked this wiki. this got me to get better than average grades for english (ironic, i know) and idk others (my memory is as dead as something dead, what do you expect, something to be "deader"). im just a fat kid that is completely worthless. cant even get good grades for math/japanese (mEMORY nANI). i know, the cliche of "making me seem like trash to get you pressured to do it", but when i was on this wiki, do note that i tried my hardest (which was barely anything) of what i knew/could do. do know i wanted to help in someway on the wiki. if your trying to actually think of a way to like "immortalise me", maybe their could be an emote in chat like for "rip", it could be "CVT" (chattyvantalk), idk. i know, i do know i am the least deserving but i tried, tried to help (helping as in to what i knew/could do). i know people have played longer than me (i started when the first super moshi level was released) but... idk where im going with this but if there is a way i could be like "immortalized" then please, please, do it. i cant think of any other ways so im sorry. i understand if you cant/think its stupid to do something for me. i did try pepper, i did try. p.s. i was crying while writing so more pressure ;*) Gazelle Gazebo (talk) 03:47, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Chatty Van Talk Gazelle Gazebo (talk) 03:47, September 22, 2017 (UTC) wait where is ABCE?Gazelle Gazebo (talk) 03:57, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Gaming footer Hi, PepperSupreme! A user recently nominated the site for inclusion in our gaming footers program. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 17:40, January 19, 2018 (UTC) :Done! Raylan13 (talk) 16:28, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Your Wiki manager Hi PepperSupreme! My name is Shrev, and I’m the Fandom Wiki Manager for . I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, styling, infoboxes, templates, ''etc., please feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on Discord at Shrev64#0089. Shrev64 (Talk page) 14:03, May 27, 2019 (UTC) Hey there! Would you be considered in joining the Moshi Mosnter discord? We're currently building up resources, and you with your glitching knowledge would be a massive help for the server's growth! Thanks for yout time Yummy Marsh Hey Pepper! Do you mind checking out my fan made Season 3 Episode 7. https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/324729442/ I know it's on scratch but it works pretty well. Gogoboymelton (talk) 00:26, August 20, 2019 (UTC)